Practically imperfect
by Octovan
Summary: “I mean, Luca is a great guy, but you could have a better consigliore around, ya know boss?” Fluff.


Practically Imperfect

----------

**Author's Note: Well, I am back after an insanely long amount of time. I hope now with my new account I will get a more positive fan base that appreciates my newer style of writing.**

**Anyway, I love Shark Tale and these two. I just wanted to post my version of why Luca is Luca and why Lino even tolerates him- anyone who has seen the movie has most likely thought about it. ^^ It's not slashy but more of a fluff- hell, let it be whatever your want to classify it- enjoy!**

**PS- I have no idea why the last part is in italics, but it is present time. ****J Anything else in italics is memory lane stuff.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many of his goons have asked him as to why he kept Luca around.

"I mean, Luca is a great guy, but you could have a better consigliore around, ya know boss?" If Luca had been present when one of the Great Whites had asked that, he would be debating whether or not to act crushed and prove a disappointing point, or sent a suckered biff to the face. Lino himself was caught by surprise, but merely waved it off. It did bring up a case of wonder though throughout the ship, much to the octopus' dismay.

Now, Lino was never one to play favorites- even his sons were loved equally despite the forward appreciation the Don held for Frankie when he was alive. He didn't then, and surely wasn't going to single out Luca now. But the question did make a valid point- why did he? He thought it would just be a simple answer to come by to say 'Because we are best friends', but that would bring up more curiosity, and it really ate at him to know that his men were mentally picking on the poor right-hand-left hand man of his to sate their curiosity. Despite wanting to know a logical answer as to how a blond headed octopus came into possession of a bunch of sharks, everyone, even the great Don Lino could come to a simple but broad and unsatisfying answer:

That Luca was practically imperfect.

It surprised the mob boss as to how much he wanted to think back on this, and spent the rest of his evening holed up at his desk with an old scrapbook of memories that his mother prepared, sipping idly from the wine glass tucked in his fin. Ice blue eyes occasionally drifted upwards to cast a glance at the armchair near the old phonograph- in the dim light, Luca appeared to be asleep, curled up in a tight ball and drooling slightly. It brought a small smile to Don Lino's lips- he knew that he hardly ever acknowledged it, but he appreciated how dedicated Luca was to him by remaining by his side for so many years.

Looking back down at the album, the shark began to recollect memories of long, long ago…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luca never really knew his real parents or family- he had been orphaned at a young age but taken under Lino's father's fin when he was the Don of Southside back in the day. At first, his old man arched a brow and huffed at the idea of taking the runt of a litter into his care-he knew perfectly well that an octopus would not fit in with the shark crowd that easily. But luckily he knew Luca's father and after hours of persuasion from Lino's mother, his father finally agreed, and hence the start of a long friendship._

_The two were practically joined at the hip through the baby years. Surprised as to how much his son has taken to the small octopus, Don Lino Sr. finally accepted the role of a foster parent. Now, despite being raised under the same parent, Luca and Lino weren't siblings- it was against natural animal code, but looking back on it now, the present day Lino couldn't even remember that extra tie to his relationship with his confidante, but he remembered how much time they spent together as litter mates, until that fateful day when Luca had to be sent away._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, the shark boss took the time to recollect his memories and truly appreciate his practically imperfect octopus. After all, Luca was his consigliore-he was the closest person to him than anybody else, not even his own wife. When any problem came up or he needed something down fast, Luca would be by his side in a heartbeat. That puss has shed more blood, flesh and tears than any of his other men, and it surprised Don Lino that he hadn't realized how chaotic his life were to be if Luca wasn't there to help throw the switch to his precious schemes.

Rubbing his chin in thought, he shook his head clear of thought, going back to reading his newspaper while sipping his morning coffee at his special table in the corner inside the restaurant. Other then the sawfish waiters and a few other sharks in the general vicinity, it was pretty quiet, with the exception of quick breaths on the other side of the table. Slowly tilting his head to the side, who else would he see than Luca with various spoons sticking to his head. His green eyes were fixed on the soup spoon he held dearly in his suckered grip, so absorbed in his reflection that he was making faces and tapping at the surface with the tip of his blue tinted tentacle. Rolling his eyes, Lino shook his head, returning to his paper. Luca had another classification for oddness, and the excuse was that 'Luca was being Luca.' Any and every living thing that has spent a fair amount of time observing this eccentric creature would come to the conclusion of him being "Stupid" or "Mental", but only Lino knew that there was more to Luca's Lucaness than what met the eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As unfortunate as it was, Luca was schizophrenic, but the condition hadn't made itself known until the childhood years when both the shark pup and octopus chick were around six or seven years of age. It all happened one day when Lino was reading a picture book in the old nursery of the ship, before he had the notion that his friend was addressing him. But no matter what answer or remark he could come up with, Luca seemed to be ignoring him, droning on with a new topic every few seconds. When Lino turned around, he was shocked to find the octopus talking to nothing in particular, laughing and smiling as if there was another creature across from him. To this day, Lino remembered the mysterious partner's name as Mr. Inky._

_Eventually, it progressed into a daily problem. Luca would be silent and content, before suddenly snapping into an episode where he holds a conversation with his friend Mr. Inky or despite his cleverness, he blurts out the obvious or takes longer to grasp something. Of course, everyone assumed he was retarded despite being a very keen creature, and the episodes turned from innocent and docile to suddenly vicious and disturbing- it was hard to go through your daily schedule when a child suddenly goes through an episode of screaming and hitting his head to "Make the bad voices go away". _

_Lino's father has always been a hard headed and a man with no tolerance to weakness in his son's growing up to be a mighty Don, so eventually he snapped and ended up throwing Luca out and into a mental institute for youths. His son never forgave him for that, and it was a guilt that was carried over to the grave._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lino watched Luca with the silverware display for a bit longer, before removing his stirring spoon from his coffee mug, breathing on it and applying it to his snout. Luca paused when the piece of metal was lifted- Lino has given him a swat to the tentacle before for playing with dining ware. But when he saw what happened next, he couldn't help but grin widely and start chuckling. Lino huffed for a second, before smiling too- with so much business nowadays and his pride on his shoulders, Lino had forgotten what it meant to have fun and laugh with Luca, rather than just boss him around all the time._

_It was a strange relationship indeed on many sides of the spectrum. During business hours it was Pet and Master with all the tricks: fetch a client, give him a back massage (octopi were great when it came to that), sit and be rewarded with a little this and that, and the most beneficial listening faithfully and loyally. After hours the two became inseparable, and the connection shared from their childhood was re sparked._

_Despite Luca's condition, Lino made sure to keep him in line and check for his welfare as payback for all the times Luca has dedicated his time in his boss' hour of need. _

_When breakfast was over, the Don and his confidante made their way back to his office for yet another day of the same old routine. Luca was chatting about a few new songs and scores he learned for the piano and how much he wanted to have an audience listen. It was times like this, in these comforting moments of his life that Lino knew that his life would be so normal and boring if there wasn't that little bit of practical imperfectness in it that shines through the melancholy and bland._


End file.
